The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines and, more specifically, to assembly, support, and alignment of components of the turbine engines.
In certain applications, steam turbines may include various sections designed to be assembled during installation. Each steam turbine may be covered by a turbine shell and may be separated from other turbines by a “standard” (also referred to as a “pedestal) to provide a housing for supporting components. The turbine shells may include arms or other extensions that may be supported by the standard, such as through a vertical support on the standard itself.
The turbine shell generally covers and protects the rotary components of the turbine. During installation, the turbine shell is generally aligned with rotary components to avoid interference with the components. The vertical supports on the standard may include extra stock on its thickness to support the turbine shell. To install and properly align the turbine shell, the extra stock on the supports may be machined (e.g., grinded) down in the field to achieve the desired alignment of the turbine shell and rotary component. However, the machining operation may delay initial startup of the steam turbine depending on the availability of the shop. Further, some plants or install sites may not have any access to a machine shop to perform the machining of the vertical support.